¡Chance!
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Eso de simplemente regalar chocolates era una tontería, ¡el día de Sn. Valentín debía verse como una oportunidad! MULTIPAIRING. Leer aclaraciones. 100% YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_

**_Advertencias:_**_ Se dirán conforme aparezcan los apartados.  
_

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ -Las "parejas" de las que se hablará son: Escocia/USA, Romano/Italia, USA/México, Irlanda/Irlanda del Norte, Gales/Inglaterra, Alemania/Romano, Irlanda del Norte/Islandia, Australia/Gales.  
_

_-Los dos capítulos estarán conformados por diferentes viñetas que no tendrán relación entre sí.  
_

_-Al comienzo de cada una se dirá qué pareja se tratará, el género y las advertencias._

_Bieeen, quise hacer esto en honor a este día xDDD Me pareció divertido y entretenido, aunque un poco frustrante dado que AL MUNDO ENTERO se le ocurrió dejarme trabajos, encargos, tareas, aclaraciones por todos lados y el tiempo que tuve para escribir fue prácticamente en las clases xDDDDU. Quizá por eso se vean las viñetas muy apuradas, "sin concluir", errores que fueron inevitables pero sin la intención. _

_Como sea, ¡Feliz día de los Chocolates Felices! Pásenla bien y ojala se diviertan un rato con mis ocurrencias :DDDD_

_Gracias, ¡Owari! _

* * *

**_"¡Chance!"_  
**

* * *

**Pareja:** Escocia/Usa.

**Género:** Drama, Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias:** AU. Crack.

Existía una gran diferencia entre la estupidez y la valentía. El valor era reconocer los riesgos de una situación, verlas como una iniciativa y arrojarse al peligro aún con las evidentes desventajas. La estupidez sólo se trataba de actuar por capricho, con falta de lógica y quedar en absoluto ridículo por los resultados.

Claramente ese estadounidense cayó en lo segundo de la manera más insoportable de todas.

— ¡¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?! — eso fue lo que le preguntó… mejor dicho, lo que le _gritó_ en medio de la calle.

El uniforme escolar, la postura firme, la sonrisa de imbécil casi le hizo rogar que no se estuviera dirigiendo a él. Expectativa vaga si tomaba en cuenta que llevaba siguiéndolo desde que salió de la Universidad y que no había tenido NINGUNA MALDITA DELICADEZA en ocultarlo.

Este tipo de acciones hacía que su inmunda esperanza por la humanidad se perdiera por completo.

Suspiró.

— Hey, ¿me estás escuchando? — de pronto lo tuvo frente a sí, luciendo esa estúpida sonrisa que casi lo "obligaba" a darle un pequeño empujón para que se cayera de la acera y así lo atropellara un camión — ¡¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?!

Sabía quién demonios era ese mocoso: Alfred F. Jones, el amigo inútil de Arthur que luego los visitaba bajo los patéticos pretextos de los deberes.

Por supuesto, no conoció el dato por voluntad propia –tenía mejores cosas qué hacer, gracias -, pero fue inevitable rememorarlo por la fastidiosa forma en que se presentó y el escándalo que hacía en sus visitas. Estudiar en la biblioteca o pasar la noche con alguna chica jamás fue tan placentero dado que podía evitarse una presencia tan desesperante.

¿Cómo era que ahora le preguntaba algo tan irreverentemente estúpido?

Suficiente. Ni siquiera se tomaría el tiempo.

Pasó a su lado con normalidad, con el gesto aburrido de alguien que tenía prisa. Marcó su paso natural, la respiración que nada perturbaba, convencido absolutamente de aquello no valía la pena.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Al menos podrías responderme! — de nuevo lo seguía, y ahora llamaba la atención de las personas por el tono que usaba. En serio, estaba pidiéndole a gritos que lo arrojara de un puente — ¡Un día tan importante como este merece una respuesta igual de importante!

Oh, sí, "aquel día" en que el mundo entero vivía una estupidez colectiva. No pensó que semejante celebración creada por la mercadotecnia le traería tantos problemas alguna vez, tomando en cuenta que representaba el Adonis de muchísimas mujeres.

Sin embargo, continuó su camino: molestarse, prestarle atención, detenerse, e incluso pedirle que dejara de seguirlo sería reconocer aquel acto de completa idiotez. Era más fácil ignorarlo, como si no existiera.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que me daré por vencido! — dijo de repente. Palabras que provocaron un nuevo suspiro, pero que no interrumpieron su andar — ¡Scott Kirkland, juro que un día de estos aceptarás ser mi Valentín!

La risa en medio de la calle le indicó que ya no estaba caminando atrás de él. Vaya, al menos un beneficio. La supuesta advertencia no tuvo efecto, naturalmente.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Sólo espera y verás!

A la estupidez no había que darle crédito. Ni siquiera si contaba con rastros de valor.

* * *

**Pareja:** Romano/Italia.

**Género:** Family, Friendship, Humor.

La caja perfectamente decorada. El listón que remataba el adorno. El contenido de delicioso sabor y la sonrisa que ya portaba en el rostro fueron elementos para indicar sólo una cosa: ¡su obsequio estaba listo!

Dio un par de vueltas, soltó su característico "Veee~" en señal de alegría, y como buen italiano, se sentó impaciente en el cómodo sillón de la sala. ¡Romano llegaría en cualquier momento! Si no fuera porque quería conservar la caja en secreto hasta el mejor momento, estaría afuera viendo el camino, listo para abrazarlo en cuanto lo distinguiera.

Es que aquel era un día especial, ¡uno de sus favoritos en el año! No sólo porque las tiendas vendían los mejores dulces, o porque recibía muchos presentes de las más hermosas damas de la ciudad: era el momento en que podía prepararle un chocolate a su hermano sin que se enojara.

Francamente no entendía cuál era el problema de Romano con el "Día de Sn. Valentín", si él también era muy guapo y no tenía ninguna dificultad para relacionarse con mujeres preciosas, pero en vista de que su humor variaba de forma increíble durante el día, cocinaba un gran chocolate sólo para él.

Como era su costumbre, Lovino se levantaba temprano –aunque muchos no lo creyeran- para supervisar personalmente el cuidado de los plantíos de tomates, ¡nadie los cuidaba como él! Y a pesar de que le daba vergüenza escucharlo, le había dicho incontables veces que sus tomates eran los mejores: crecían grandes, jugosos, de bonito color y delicioso aroma.

El sitio no quedaba a más de 15 minutos a pie, y dado que tardaba más o menos 1 hora en atender las plantas, ¡llegaría de un momento a otro! ¡Sería el primero que le daría un chocolate de Sn. Valentín!

_Sólo quería verlo feliz~ _

Se puso de pie de un salto cuando vio la puerta abrirse: Romano entraba limpiándose las mejillas con un pañuelo que personalmente elaboró para él.

— ¡Ya estoy en…!

La expresión se quedó a medias No pudo evitarlo: saltó sobre él para rodearle los brazos con el cuello, cayendo sobre el piso por la fuerza que usó.

— ¡ARGH! ¡Feliciano, ¿qué demonios te sucede?! — se quejó, tratándole de quitárselo de encima — ¡¿Es que quieres matarme?!

— ¡Veeee~! — como dijo, no pudo evitarlo — ¡Qué bueno que ya estás de regreso!

— ¡Mierda, ya levántate! — hizo lo que le pidió, sonriendo en el proceso — ¡¿Qué tienes en la maldita cabeza para saltar sobre mí de esa manera?!

— ¡Esto! — le extendió el paquete — ¡Feliz Sn. Valentín!

El rostro de Lovino cambió en un segundo: de aquel ceño fruncido pasó a uno más ligero, después a un gesto neutral, para finalmente volver a juntar las cejas mientras se coloraba de golpe.

_Sólo quería hacer a su hermano feliz. _

— ¡Es chocolate! — aclaró alegremente — Por favor, cómelo y después dime si te gustó.

— E-En r-realidad… — balbuceó un poco. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, ya había ido a la cocina y regresado con una cajita más pequeña sin forro — E-Esto es p-para ti… ¡Y no tienes que decir nada! ¡Si no te parece, sólo puedes tirarlo…!

Nuevamente no pudo continuar: volvió a saltar sobre él para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. El hecho de que Romano le obsequiara algo, fuese lo que fuese, en un día como aquel, no ameritaba menos.

_Si su hermano era feliz, él también._

— ¡Y-Ya no me abraces!

— ¡Veeee!

* * *

**Pareja:** Irlanda/Irlanda del Norte.

**Género:** Family, Friendship, Humor.

Al mirar aquella escena, cualquiera diría que se trataba de un gesto de buena voluntad.

— Muy bien, ¿estás listo? — dijo con cantarina voz.

— ¡Eso ni siquiera debes preguntarlo! — afirmó con toda la alegría de su juventud.

— Entonces… ¡ahora!

Muchos verían con agrado que dos hermanos tuvieran un detalle de ese tipo, sobre todo en un día que no sólo se conmemoraba el amor, sino la amistad, la convivencia, y la camaradería entre miembros de una familia.

— ¡Waa! ¡De verdad me trajiste algo! — el gesto de Ryan no cambió en lo absoluto, ¡sino que aumentó! Tener entre sus manos un paquete de considerable tamaño, forrado con bonito papel verde y un moño de corazones, lo alegraba sin medida — ¡Pensé que lo olvidarías!

— ¡Por favor! ¡No podría cuando hoy es el Día de Sn Valentín! Tenía que darle algo a mi hermano gemelo~ — Bryan también recibió una caja de las mismas medidas, adornado con papel azul y moño de Cupidos — ¡Esta vez sí que te luciste!

— Jajaja, ¡no te queda decir algo así!

Por supuesto, el tipo de personas que diría eso serían unos completos estúpidos.

Sólo alguien falto de verdadero sentido común pasaría por alto la tensa pero graciosa atmósfera que se había creado alrededor de ellos.

¿"Buena voluntad"? Ese par no lo tendría ni bañándose con el agua bendita de San Patricio.

— ¡Vamos, tienes que abrirlo! Quiero saber si te gusta~

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Dónde estaría mi educación si lo hago primero? No, por favor, hazlo tú~

— No me pongas en semejante dilema, ¡nada me gustaría más que ver si te agrada tu obsequio!

— Sin abrirlo sé que me encantará, ¡pero yo sí que tengo dudas con lo que te di! ¿No me dejarás con la duda, o sí?

El ambiente se hizo más pesado. Las sonrisas casi se tornaron angelicales. Sus ojos fijos y las manos tensándose alrededor de los paquetes indicaban, sin duda, que alguien iba a morir.

Era San Valentín, ¿cierto? Significaba que el amor y la amistad flotaba en el ambiente, ¿cierto?

Nadie esperaría que alguien se aprovechara e intentara jugar una broma, ¿no? MENOS A UN HERMANO QUE PENSABA EXACTAMENTE IGUAL, ¿NO?

Por favor.

— Ryan, no seas necio y abre tu regalo primero~

— No actúes como un niño~ ambos sabemos que tú te mueres por hacerlo antes.

— Insisto en que procedas — siguió sonriendo, pero una venita se distinguió en su sien. La tensión en sus manos era impresionante — No queremos quedarnos todo el día decidiendo lo obvio.

— En ese caso, deberías apresurarte — sus ojos alegres y fijos ya parecían resplandecer. El rechinido de unos dientes se hacía presente — Aunque somos gemelos, eres el primero que naciste: como el "mayor" te demuestro mi respeto dándote tu lugar.

— Tú no respetas ni a tu abuela~

— Te recuerdo que también es la tuya~

La siguiente escena demostró lo que de verdad significaba Sn. Valentín para aquellos hermanos: una perfecta oportunidad para fastidiarse divertidamente el día.

Bryan aventó el paquete a la vez que Ryan. Ambas cajas chocaron y terminaron en una explosión de merengue, caramelo y chocolate.

La cocina se ensució, el piso quedó irreconocible en medio de las migajas, y ellos no pudieron ver nada porque la crema de frambuesa –una que no olía del todo bien- les cayó sobre el rostro.

Pronto todo se convirtió en un campo de batalla en que intentaban obligar al contrario ingerir un poco del sospechoso pan. Un ojo común podría ver ya restos de moho y otras cosillas propias del estado de descomposición en él, lo que potencialmente arriesgaba la vida de ambos si el cometido se realizaba.

Fue un verdadero encanto.

Ellos sí que sabían cómo celebrar.

* * *

**Pareja:** Australia/Gales.

**Género:** Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias:** Crack.

Había meditado la cuestión desde que supo que tendría que viajar a Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo.

Dado que sus superiores le avisaron un par de meses antes, con emoción descubrió que coincidían con aquella fecha del calendario, "Sn. Valentín".

Estaba muy emocionado, ¡tenía mucho tiempo que no viajaba al hemisferio Norte! Pero más que eso, casi no podía contenerse ante la promesa de poder ver a Gales.

Lo pensaba y ya se encontraba saltando como si fuese un niño, ¡y no era para menos! Estaba encantado de poder verlo en persona, ya que los mensajes que se enviaban por correo electrónico no lo dejaban satisfecho.

Suspiró largamente, sonriendo de nueva cuenta, ¡tenía que darle un obsequio muy especial! Algo que realmente lo impactara y le recordara a él. Por supuesto, sabía que Glen no lo olvidaba, y tampoco le parecían indiferentes las anécdotas que le compartía, pero el detalle de la distancia no era fácil de ignorar.

Eso le recordaba a cuando era pequeño, en que podía pasar años sin verlo antes de que pudiera regresar por motivos de administración y asesoramiento. En esas temporadas se sentía muy solo, aislado del mundo con la complicada población que empezaba a conformarlo… sin embargo, cuando regresaba, ¡qué alegría! Sentía que jamás había pasado el tiempo, ya que el de ojos verde oliva seguía siendo el mismo: amable, considerado, tan tranquilo y comprensivo, como si supiera exactamente lo que pensaba a pesar de su temple serio y facciones imperturbables.

Aun con las Actas de Australia, que terminaron por eliminar los últimos vínculos constitucionales entre Reino Unido y su gobierno, Gales continuó inmutable y observador, sin cambiar su trato personal pero dándole el sitio de Nación independiente.

¿Cómo no querer a una persona así? ¿Cómo no ansiar verlo y dejarlo sorprendido? ¡Se trataba también de una fecha especial! Y aunque antes le parecía una celebración divertida, esta ocasión adquiría un significado personal.

No era necesario pensar si se trataba de cariño familiar, amistad, complicidad, profunda admiración o un amor que se asentó desde su infancia. Sólo sabía que Glen era una persona especial para él. Eso le bastaba.

Entonces, ¿qué debía darle? Tenía que ser grande, sorprendente y temerario, algo que le inspirara el pensamiento _"Esto sólo puede venir de Australia"._

Jum…

…

Infló las mejillas en señal de puchero. Miró el techo de su casa, miró por la ventana hacia la avenida. Miró el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y le dio sed, ¿cómo podría pensar si veía el vaso y…?

…

Lo supo de repente. ¡Eso era…! ¡¿Cómo no lo supo antes?!

Salió corriendo, emocionado y apurado, ¡había tanto que arreglar! Todo debía estar listo para mañana en la tarde, que era la hora en que salía su vuelo a Londres.

¡El obsequio le encantaría, podía sentirlo!

Y días después, cuando arribó al aeropuerto y se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de Glen con el regalo entre los brazos, el presentimiento se acrecentó.

Tan sólo entrar a la habitación cuando la voz del mayor se la autorizó, la leve pero significativa sonrisa que le dirigió compensó de manera fantástica sus expectativas.

Curveó los labios con diversión y alegría.

— ¡Hola, Glen! — se acercó a paso rápido — ¡Feliz Día de Sn. Valentín!

— Muchas gracias — se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó con calma — Pero Kyle… ¿qué es lo que traes ahí?

— ¡Tu obsequio! — lo extendió — ¡Por favor, acéptalo!

El bebé de Cocodrilo de Estuario, que tenía un bonito moño rojo en el cuello, se movió más y comenzó a soltar pequeñas mordidas, ¡era tan lindo y adorable!

— Se llama "Kili" — el reptil también movió las patas y la cola, mirando a su alrededor con salvaje curiosidad — ¡Pensé que te gustaría!

—… ese tipo de cocodrilo es considerado el más grande del mundo.

— Sí.

— Los machos llegan a medir entr metros de longitud. Pesan entre 900 y 1500 kilogramos. Incluso un estudio reciente indicó que su mordida ejerce una presión de 1770 kilos.

— ¡¿No te parece fantástico?! Y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte: es muy obediente y ya puede atrapar pequeños peces por sí mismo, ¡no te dará problemas!

Era verdad, por eso no entendía por qué las personas con las que se topó en el avión y en la calle se alejaban asustadas.

—… está bien. Gracias Kyle, lo cuidaré muy bien — dijo en un suspiro, sonriendo con ligereza — Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir.

— ¡Tienes razón!

¡Jajaja! ¡Le encantó! Por supuesto que lo sabía~


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

* * *

**Pareja**: Estados Unidos/México.

**Género:** Drama, Romance.

**Advertencias:** AU.

Suspiró por enésima vez en aquella tarde. Miró por la ventana quizá por ocasión milésima, y el tamborileó de sus dedos ni siquiera contaba con un número fijo. Señales fijas de su creciente fastidio mezclado con preocupación.

Pocos eran los asuntos que realmente lo preocupaban, y tales casos, era innecesario decir que se las guardaba para sí mismo. Sin embargo, la naturaleza de su actual suspirar distaba de lo que consideraba como "normal"… tal vez por eso mismo no tenía una idea fija de cómo debía comportarse. Mierda.

_Ese pinche gringo, siempre pensando cosas innecesarias… _

Desde que cumplió los 14 años comenzó a salir con mujeres. Mayores o menores, altas o bajas, rubias o morenas, él no conocía ninguna limitación en tanto hubiera de por medio una recompensa de orgullo, fama y placer. De ahí que el tema de las relaciones sentimentales no le fuera NADA desconocido, ¡por favor! Conocía cada movimiento, cada coqueteo, cada frase y cada galantería que cautivaba a una dama hermosa. Las variaciones de personalidad sólo hacían el juego más interesante~ ¿y por qué no? Encontrar a una chica que intentara resistírsele, conquistarla y enamorarla representaba uno de los pilares de su "legendaria" fama: nadie se le escapaba.

En tales circunstancias, ocurrió lo que ni él mismo previno: comenzó a salir con un chico.

Bien, el término "salir" era más el de una relación abierta, pero existía. Le había traído desde grandes disgustos, hasta un romance tan intenso como no sintió antes.

No podía esperar otra cosa de Alfred F. Jones, el "gringo" que conoció por accidente en un bar y con el que estableció una amistad competitiva. No desconocía cómo todo terminó así, con ellos devorándose en la cama cada que se veían, o pasando el rato juntos entre conversaciones estúpidas: se trataba de una atracción que no controlaban, una extraña complementación que los alegraba aunque a veces no se soportaran.

Había roces voluntarios, casuales, y palabras que herían, pero que también despertaban "algo" cálido en las entrañas de ambos. Y sin darle un nombre fijo a tal convivencia, tenían poco más de 6 meses así.

En vista de eso, ¿qué demonios había pasado esa noche? Hacía una semana salió del trabajo, y en la puerta encontró inesperadamente a Anya Braginski, una de sus exnovias. Tuvo una relación muy larga con ella, y dado que su rompimiento fue en buenos términos, se alegró auténticamente de verla.

La abrazó, ella le besó como solía hacerlo antes, le correspondió en tanto el gesto le pareció divertido y casual…

Su nombre fue dicho de repente por una tercera voz que reconoció: ahí estaba Alfred pálido como nunca, increíblemente sorprendido.

Jamás había sido bueno disimulando, por lo que fue bastante obvio lo que le cruzó por la cabeza y el dolor que originó.

Él se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo.

No lo había visto desde entonces.

Qué ridículo se sintió los días anteriores, intentando localizarlo por el celular o por el Facebook.

Él, que jamás persiguió a la más hermosa de las mujeres, estaba preocupado por la ausencia de ese gringo que lo sacaba de quicio y las carcajadas más sinceras.

_Probablemente ya no lo volvería a ver… _

Suspiró y apagó la computadora. Recogió sus cosas y se colocó la chaqueta negra de cuero.

Por otro lado, no existía algo que sostener. No eran nada desde el principio, estuvieron de acuerdo implícitamente. La preocupación, el fastidio, el molesto hueco en su estómago no contaba con base.

Sólo… regresaría a la rutina… y como inicio, podría irse a un bar o llamar alguna "amiga", ¿no? Después de todo, quedarse en casa la noche de San Valentín sería demasiado patético para alguien de su experiencia.

_Si tan sólo le hubiera dejado explicarle…_

Abordó el elevador. Marcó la planta baja como destino. La música de fondo que se trasmitía por las bocinas sirvió para deshacer ese silencio que lo perseguía desde 7 días atrás.

_No importaba, ¿era Sn. Valentín, cierto?_

Sonó la campanilla. Al fin estaba en la planta baja.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

_… _

Se encontró de frente a frente con Alfred en un segundo, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más.

_… _

No hubo una palabra previa. No hubo quejas o explicaciones. Él simplemente le miró con sus ojos azules y le colocó algo en su anular izquierdo.

Un anillo.

— Ahora sí tengo derecho de sentir celos — sonrió con ligereza, con las mejillas apenas sonrosadas — ¿No te parece fantástico, Alejandro?

Devolverle una mirada significativa aclaró el propósito, los medios y las consecuencias.

Ahí estaba, aquello que no había sentido en ninguna de sus experiencias anteriores.

_Ese pinche gringo, siempre pensando cosas inimaginables._

— Por supuesto que sí — respondió sonriendo de lado — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrarlo?

— ¡Tienes razón! — su faz era brillante — ¡Hoy es un día muy especial!

Ya lo era, en innumerables sentidos. Y también los que estaban por venir.

* * *

**Pareja:** Gales/Inglaterra.

**Género:** Drama, Romance.

**Advertencias:** Crack, Incest.

No era un tema que hubiera pensado hasta entonces. Al menos no de manera tan precisa, dado que sus experiencias básicamente consistían en lo contrario.

Venía darse cuenta que podía ser egoísta.

… bueno, la cuestión no era nueva. Se conocía lo bastante bien como para saberlo de antemano, y más aún: contaba con la capacidad para controlarlo, utilizarlo en el momento que fuera requerido.

Sin embargo, no era el tipo de egoísmo en que actuaba por capricho, tampoco en el que imponía sus preceptos o en que desconocía los errores. No era tan banal ni tan cotidiano como cualquiera lo creería.

Se trataba más bien de uno personal, más introspectivo y sutil. No afectaba al resto, no se descontrolaba con facilidad: sencillamente se mostraba con la selección de información, lo que consideraba importante o lo que podría desechar sin ninguna inseguridad. No tenía que ver con lo correcto o lo incorrecto, con lo bueno o malo, sólo lo útil y lo práctico.

Si tenía que ser honesto, no encontraba mayor problema en el tipo de egoísmo que practicaba. Si no afectaba al resto, ¿qué daños podía ocasionar? Y si existían consecuencias lamentables, cosa rarísima dada su capacidad de discernimiento, contaba con el suficiente carácter para enfrenarlo.

De ahí que el repentino pensamiento provocara una sensación inusual en la boca de su estómago.

Realmente no pensó que alguien resultara molestado por aquello… o mejor dicho, "herido".

Arthur tenía incontables virtudes, pero la paciencia y la disimulación no entraban en ellas. Aunque no era tan fácil como eso: necesitó de una observación detenida, una reflexión de su propio egoísmo y de aquellos detalles del rubio para determinar una conclusión.

Su hermano estaba inquieto sobre su actitud respecto al día de Sn. Valentín.

Los días festivos no eran algo que llamara su atención. A excepción de los nacionales y por tanto, de la historia detrás de ellos, el resto no los tomaba en cuenta. Con el 14 de Febrero pasaba lo mismo, ya que le parecía una celebración sobrevalorada y deformada por el enorme aparato consumista. Claro, no opinaba respecto a quienes pensaran lo contrario.

Nunca antes, incluso cuando comenzó a tener una relación más profunda con Arthur sentimentalmente hablando, se preocupó por hacer algún homenaje en tal fecha. Los besos, los abrazos, las noches en su habitación; los detalles discretos y significativos, los momentos íntimos y espontáneos; cada acción entre ellos no contaba con un día en especial, porque al estar ahí representaba más de lo que podrían decir.

Entonces, ¿qué era ese cambio de Arthur?

Por supuesto que lo notó: últimamente estaba suspirando con nostalgia y se distraía con facilidad; miraba los escaparates de las tiendas por más tiempo del necesario, le llamaban la atención los adornos de los centros comerciales; observaba a esas parejas de colegiales que llamativamente se demostraban su cariño y la conmemoración del día próximo.

Y enseguida de que mirada esos elementos, inmediatamente dirigía sus ojos verde esmeralda a él, con timidez, con un auto reproche que se dejaba ver en su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas apenas rojas.

Por supuesto que jamás lo diría, pero casi podía escucharlo: Arthur quería que celebraran como el resto de las personas.

Desde el principio supieron que su relación no sería normal, aceptable o evidente para el resto; por el hecho de ser hermanos, no podían hacer diferentes actividades en público, aun si compartían y se profesaban un sentimiento más grande que cualquiera. Estuvo bien para los dos, porque en la privacidad se recompensaba con creces.

Empero, por una vez deseaba lo contrario.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que podía ser: jamás dio la oportunidad para que la posibilidad fuera contemplada.

… y del mismo modo, se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

Si el día de Sn Valentín no significaba nada para él, por Arthur esperaba acceder al menos aquella vez. No cambiaría su modo de pensar, ni tampoco los preceptos de una cuidadosa observación, pero eso lo volvía más significativo: estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por un sentimiento mayor.

Era así que ya estaba frente al rubio, extendiéndole tranquilamente un narciso.

El gesto que dibujó fue algo digno de grabar en su memoria.

El tímido beso, el siguiente abrazo, la proposición de una caminata fueron lo que marcaron el comienzo de ese día.

Estaba enamorado, no había razón ni lógica de por medio.

Aquel Sn. Valentín no sería un desperdicio.

* * *

**Pareja:** Alemania/Romano.

**Género:** Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias:** AU, Crack.

Si pudiera pedir un maldito deseo en aquel instante, sería DESAPARECER.

Desaparecer de ese parque, de la ciudad, del estúpido mundo que le echaba en cara lo idiota que podía ser. ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas?! ¡¿Qué había hecho, eh?! Constantemente se lo preguntaba… o se lo reclamaba desde aquel patético escondite en el que se refugió por inercia.

Era ridículo, ¿qué estaba haciendo entre esos arbustos? ¿Por qué escondía la cara, como si su vida dependiera de ello?

Porque básicamente de eso se trataba: de conservar su existencia con un mínimo de dignidad, aun si su situación no era creíble para algo así.

Ocultó el rostro, se rascó la cabeza con desesperación, ¡¿qué estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que quedar en ridículo de semejante manera?!

Fácil: por culpa de Ludwig.

Estúpido macho patatas, ¡siempre encontraba la manera de arruinarlo todo! Bastó verlo un segundo, cruzarse en medio de la calle para que la situación se fuera al diablo, ¡lo odiaba!

_Por supuesto, eso era una gran mentira. _

Sonrojó bruscamente, intentando tranquilizarse… aunque de nuevo regresó su histeria, llegándole a la nariz el aroma de la tierra fresca y de las plantas que lo ocultaban de las miradas ajenas, y sobre todo, de la del rubio.

¡¿Por qué tuvo que encontrárselo precisamente ese día?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Estando en una ciudad tan grande, ¿cómo coincidieron en ese maldito parque?! ¡Argh! ¡Todo aquello era una mierda!

Es que había un motivo de fondo, un suceso en particular que lo obligaba evitar al alemán y a colorarse como nunca antes.

Días antes, en un momento en que todas sus emociones se desbordaron sin control, le gritó que lo amaba.

Lo recordaba y ya estaba de nuevo rojo, pegándose en la frente con una palmada sonora, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! ¡En nada, evidentemente! ¡De lo contrario, jamás, JAMÁS hubiera dicho algo como eso! ¡Nunca le hubiera dicho que él…!

Maldición, ¡maldición! ¡No solamente se declaró de una forma tan patética, sino que salió huyendo antes de que dijera algo!

_Eso estuvo bien. No hubiera soportado ser rechazado directamente. _

Ahora, después de tal prueba de su estupidez, el único consuelo era evitarlo. Claro, de alguna manera sabía que no podía pasarse la vida así, ¡pero lo haría hasta que ya no tuviera opción! Y ahí estaba el motivo para esconderse, ¡en cuanto se toparon de frente, tuvo que correr! Saltar sobre los primeros arbustos que encontró y rogar que no lo hallara hasta que pudiera escabullirse.

Tontas mariposas en su estómago lo atacaban, porque contrario a lo pensado, Ludwig salió tras él.

¡¿Por qué haría algo así?! ¡¿Qué quería?! ¡¿Pretendía humillarlo, echarle en cara su patética declaración?! ¿R-Rechazarlo…?

Justo en aquel día, en ese maldito Sn. Valentín…

— ¡Lovino…!

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba de pie, sujetado por los hombros y observando de cerca esos ojos azules claros que lo desarmaban sin remedio.

Oh, no.

Por su mente pasaron muchas intenciones, pero ninguna pudo ejecutar: no tuvo la destreza para soltar algún pretexto, y tampoco para gritarle inconformidades mal enfocadas; no contó con la fuerza para intentar huir, o para golpearlo con una habilidad inferior.

Se quedó así, avergonzado e inútil, sin la mínima posibilidad de evitar el momento.

_No soportaría que lo rechazara directamente._

…

No obstante, las palabras de Ludwig tomaron un rumbo diferente. Primero preguntó dónde había estado todos esos días, después por qué lo estaba evitando… para terminar balbuceando cosas incomprensibles y con las mejillas rojas como las propias.

¿Qué intentaba? ¿Por qué era tan macho patatas como para no ir directamente al punto? ¡Si sólo buscaba fastidiarlo, juraba que le daría una patada tan fuerte que jamás olvidaría!

Pero las palabras a medias finalmente tomaron forma y expresaron algo que no imaginó en aquel tiempo de angustioso pudor.

Ludwig dijo que también lo amaba.

Ambos guardaron silencio, uno frente al otro. Evitaban mirarse como el par de idiotas que eran, y ni el más fresco de los tomates podría competir con la tonalidad de sus rostros. El alemán intentaba recuperar el aire por lo dicho y por la búsqueda; él tenía rastros de tierra en su ropa y hojas en su cabello por su frenético escape.

… y del mismo modo, ambos sonrieron ligeramente, para luego reír con suavidad.

Q-Qué tontería…

Con una tímida mirada de él y un ceño fruncido personal, estuvo claro lo que serían a partir de entonces.

E-Estúpido Sn. Valentín, ahora tendría que celebrarlo como un imbécil enamorado…

… n-no era como si lo molestara.

* * *

**Pareja:** Irlanda del Norte/Islandia.

**Género**: Drama, Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias:** AU. Crack.

Repasó el plan nuevamente en su mente, sintiendo cómo la respiración se le aceleraba y cómo su estómago amenazaba con jugarle una broma muy mala.

Bien, era sencillo: esperaría a que saliera de la escuela, pasaría a su lado, tiraría "por accidente" su carpeta, y justo cuando él le ayudara a recogerla, le agradecería y se presentaría. Punto.

Una estrategia tan sencilla como efectiva no podía fallar, ¡estaba seguro! Sólo tenía que seguirla al pie de la letra.

_Por supuesto, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo._

Se frotó las manos e intentó tranquilizarse, ¡faltaba muy poco para las 14:00 pm! Hora en que podría ver a…

Sonrojó.

Era consciente que estaba actuando como un acosador, como un estúpido que no dejaba de pensar en la misma persona día y noche, pero…

Fue obvio deducir qué ocurría: estaba enamorado.

Y llevaba así desde aquella tarde que pasó de casualidad por enfrente de aquella escuela, luego de que huyó de las garras de un perro y en que intentaba saber en dónde rayos se encontraba.

Lo vio entonces, a un chico de cabello ceniza claro corto, piel blanca y ojos azules, de una tonalidad oscura que reflejaba de manera fantástica la luz de la tarde.

Fue amor a primera vista, se atrevía a decirlo a pesar de todo… y del mismo modo, no dejaba de sentirse como un idiota.

Sin embargo, conforme siguió "pasando por casualidad" a la hora que salía, el sentimiento no sólo se acentuó, sino que se incrementó al grado de animarse a dirigirle una palabra.

Contrario a lo que se pensaría, no tenía una aspiración más grande que la de saludarlo: un "hola" sería suficiente. Encontrarse por una vez dentro de su visión le haría feliz. Sólo por un momento, por un insignificante segundo, quería que supiera que existía. Simplemente así.

Y quizá por eso había escogido el día de Sn. Valentín para hacerlo: tal vez de alguna manera, por lo que representaba tal fecha, se daría cuenta que… que en ese saludo existía algo de… de amistad y de amor…

… qué cursi.

Si sus hermanos lo escucharan, le meterían la cabeza en el excusado. No los culparía…

Le invadió un agresivo escalofrío cuando, de repente, se escuchó el timbre: anunciaba el final de las clases.

Más intentaba calmarse, y más ocurría lo contrario.

El plan, debía seguir el plan, pero… enrojeció violentamente al verlo salir.

El palpitar en su pecho le recordó cuan enamorado estaba… y eso mismo le impulsó a caminar hacia él… T-Todo saldría bien…

…

E-Exactamente como dijo, p-pasó a su lado. El aroma de pino, hierba, romero y violetas le inundó la nariz, pensando que nunca olvidaría tal loción. Con aquello se sentía tan feliz… pero quería serlo más, al menos hasta donde se propuso. Era hombre de palabra.

Movió su carpeta nerviosamente entre las manos… y más que actuación, en verdad se le cayó por accidente. Las hojas se esparcieron por la acera sin orden, ¡eso era demasiado! ¡L-Luciría como un tonto…!

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — dijo de pronto una voz que no escuchó antes, pero que le hizo enrojecer como el estúpido que era.

N-No podía creerlo, ese chico ya estaba agachado y ayudándole a recoger los papeles, ¡en verdad funcionó! T-Tenía a unos cuantos centímetros esos ojos azules, al cabello cenizo claro, a esa piel blanca y las facciones tan finas que muchas veces quiso observar de cerca…

No obstante, la tarea resultó más rápida de lo que imaginó: el chico juntó casi todos los papeles –a comparación de su nerviosa lentitud- y se los extendió al instante.

Se pusieron de pie, de frente antes de que se diera cuenta… y a pesar de ser más alto que el otro por media cabeza, se sentía pequeño, como un niño tímido. Solamente podía pensar en el tiempo transcurrido sin que alguna palabra saliera de su boca.

No, no, no, ¡no podía irse sin decirle "Hola"!

— G-Gracias… — fue lo único que pudo emitir, aun si tenía aquel saludo atorado en medio de la garganta.

Quería estar en sus ojos al menos un momento…

…

…

— Disculpa… — dijo poco después, consciente de que arruinó su oportunidad. Los minutos que desperdició en silencio jamás se los perdonaría…

— Emil.

…

— ¿Eh? — lo miró confundido, inseguro de haber oído aquella frase — ¿Qué?

— Yo… soy Emil.

De repente distinguió un hermoso rojo en sus mejillas, a la vez que le sostenía la vista con trabajo. La forma en que apretaba sus manos en forma de puños le recordó la manera en que él movió su carpeta momentos antes.

No podía ser…

— H-Hola Emil — sonrió con más soltura, no creyéndose la situación — Soy Ryan. Un placer en conocerte.

Al fin sucedió, ¡dijo ese "hola" que tanto imaginó…!

— ¿Sabes? El tonto de mi hermano mayor me avisó de último minuto que no podría pasar por mí — bajó la mirada un tanto tímido. La visión fue tan increíble… — A-Así que… n-no tengo nada que hacer por el resto de la tarde…

—… en ese caso, ¿te gustaría ir por algo de comer? P-Podríamos… t-tal vez podemos hablar un poco más… y también…. J-Jajajaja me vendría bien un poco de ayuda para acomodar mis hojas. No soy muy ordenado que digamos…

Al fin sucedió.

— S-Si, me parece bien.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡G-Gracias!

Y muchísimo más que eso.


End file.
